


Shower

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Getting clean with two knackered ankles is not easy.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> ctdg said:  
> my one word prompt is for rumbelle: shower

Gold glared at the shower stool. It sat there in the middle of his lovely large shower cubicle in all its ugly, clinical white plastic and grey metal glory. He loathed the damn thing. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil at the moment, since he couldn’t shower and keep his balance on his crutches. Grumbling to himself he went through the difficult procedure of getting his robe off and hobbling towards the hated shower seat. One of his crutches got caught on his elbow, but he managed to resist the urge to throw the damn thing away from him. The brief satisfaction of throwing it wasn’t worth the pain of trying to pick it up later.

At least he’d remembered to start the water running before he sat down this time. He rolled his shoulders under the spray and sighed as the hot water started to ease the tension from his shoulders. He’d walked with a cane happily for years, but the crutches were throwing off his balance and making him ache.

He glared down at his right ankle. It was a little less swollen today, but the bruising had started to come out. Purple and black tinged with green, lovely. He just had to twist his good ankle, didn’t he? And in such a bloody stupid way; stepping of a curb, the curb outside his own bloody shop no less. How many times over the years had he done that without almost killing himself? When he had felt himself begin to slip, he jerked his weight back towards the sidewalk. The idea of falling into the road still made him shudder. From what Whale had said it might have caused less damage if he’d just rolled with it, instead he’d twisted and wrenched his ankle far beyond a simple sprain.

“Of fuck it!”

He couldn’t reach the shower gel. Gold dropped his head forward, to depressed to even sigh. He was an old man, fucking lucking he hadn’t broken his hip.

A cold draft of air shivered across him as the shower door opened.

“I thought you were going to wait so I could help you?”

Gold grunted; “Useless old men need help to shower.”

Belle’s naked feet appeared in his line of vision and he raised his head, letting his eye rove over her beautiful body.

“Are you ogling me?”

“I’m old, not dead.”

Belle shook her head as she poured the shower gel into her hand; “Come here, let me take care of you, darling.”

All of his self-pity and grumpiness melted away under Belle’s gentle, soap-slicked hands. He was feeling clean and relaxed by the time she rinsed the last of the suds from his hair. Belle stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

“See it’s nice to have someone look after you, isn’t it?”

Gold stroked her arms and gave a contented grumble.

“Oh, looks like you have something else that needs my tender loving care.”

Gold knew exactly what she was talking about. He suspected he would have to be dead before Belle’s hands on his skin didn’t get him hard. He lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

“Y’know, there might be an advantage to this shower stool.”

Belle straightened up and turned the water off; “Not a chance. Bed.”

He shrugged. Belle had banned shower sex after they had tried it once. He could understand that, she was the one who ended up with a faucet shaped bruise. He made grabby hands at his crutches until she handed them to him with a giggle.

“To bed then Mrs Gold.”


End file.
